Make Your Own Cat
by StormWolf77
Summary: Hello, please help me make some cats for my new warriors story. I'm still thinking of a title. :  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I decided to stop writing my Naruto fics for a while… And write a Warriors' one instead. I need help to think up names though…

…~* RULES *~…

1. No Mary-Sue names, such as Sunshineflower or Rainbowsunshine.

2. No names that cats don't know about, such ass Pizzaface or Emilyclaw.

3. Weird names are accepted… As long as they're not TOO weird. Like I would be okay with Brokenfang, but not with Mousebrain.

4. If you want your cat to be a "special" cat in my story, then mention it in the "other" section.

So. Here's the form thingy.

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Gender:  
>Mate:<br>Kin:  
>Kits:<br>Mentor/Apprentice:  
>Description:<br>Clan:  
>Other:<p>

Example of the form:

Name: Rabbitwillow  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Gender: Female  
>Mate: Stormfur<br>Kin: Hawkfire (father), Leafsong (mother)  
>Kits: None<br>Mentor/Apprentice: None  
>Description: A silver tabby she-cat who has a talent for hunting. She can run extremely fast and can be a bit short-tempered, but is loyal to her clan.<br>Clan: StormClan  
>Other: Likes to eat rabbits<p>

Here are the open places:

StormClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
>(Medicine Cat Apprentice:)<p>

Warriors:

1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _

8. _

9. _

10. _

11. _

12. _

(13. _

14. _

15. _)

Apprentices:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _

5. _)

Queens:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Elders:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Kits:

(1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _)

MoonClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
>(Medicine Cat Apprentice:)<p>

Warriors:

1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _

8. _

9. _

10. _

11. _

12. _

(13. _

14. _

15. _)

Apprentices:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _

5. _)

Queens:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Elders:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Kits:

(1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _)

StreamClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
>(Medicine Cat Apprentice:)<p>

Warriors:

1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _

8. _

9. _

10. _

11. _

12. _

(13. _

14. _

15. _)

Apprentices:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _

5. _)

Queens:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Elders:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Kits:

(1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _)

FireClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
>(Medicine Cat Apprentice:)<p>

Warriors:

1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _

8. _

9. _

10. _

11. _

12. _

(13. _

14. _

15. _)

Apprentices:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _

5. _)

Queens:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Elders:

1. _

2. _

3. _

(4. _)

Kits:

(1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

5. _

6. _

7. _)

…~* Clan Descriptions *~…

StormClan: Fast, sly, and loyal. Good at fighting and hunting.

MoonClan: Wise, quick, and agile. Specializes in strategy.

StreamClan: Peaceful, graceful, and careful. Good at fishing and swimming.

FireClan: Strong, fierce, and brave. Extremely good at fighting.

…~* Clan Territories *~…

StormClan: A grassy meadow with a steam running through it. A pile of boulders is on one side of the meadow, and a pine forest on the other. Herbs grow around the stream. An abandoned Twoleg place is in the forest, where more herbs grow. Here, where this area is bordered with FireClan, the two clans often clash over the herbs.

FireClan: A pine forest. On one side is a stream that borders this clan with StreamClan. On the other side is an abandoned Twoleg place with many herbs. They often fight with StormClan here.

StreamClan: On one side of StreamClan's territory is a small willowy area. The willow forest goes into MoonClan's territory. In the middle is a river that splits to two streams. In the fork section is the camp. A small stream borders StreamClan and FireClan. Herbs often grow around this river, which causes clashes between the two clans often.

MoonClan: This territory is lush with prey like rabbits and thrushes. A meadow with many flowers and herbs (including catmint) grows near StormClan's border. A pile of boulders is there two, just out of their reach. The meadow meets a stream that is from StreamClan's territory, where the meadow becomes a willow foreste.

EchoCave: A neutral territory between all the clans is found just past MoonClan and StreamClan's territory. A cave with a small silver pool is here too. Medicine cats and their apprentices meet here every half moon.

Fourtrees: Four trees ironically gathered together in a perfect square. Two willows for StormClan and MoonClan, a pine from FireClan, and an oak from LeafClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. Review please, and help me get some more cats. :)<br>~Stormy **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks to all the 15 reviewers. I love you all now! A lot of cats were submitted as mains, so I added a new rule: No more than three "main" cats in a clan. Also, you can only submit one main. Since so many people tried out for the leader, I couldn't fit it all. Those of you that tried out for leader and didn't make it were made deputies instead.

Don't laugh at me… How do you PM someone again? Lol, :)

Also, I might combine some of the cats in order to make room for some of the other cats. Or some cats may die in the story. If you don't want your cat to die, then please can you mention it in the others section? Thanks. :P

Plus, I changed the form a little so it's easier for me. Use the new form please :)

…~*CHANGES*~…

(Don't kill me :O)

Silentstep and Silverstar into Silverstep [Deputy] (I couldn't put Silverstar in cause of Oakstar, and there already was a deputy. Sorry! D: )

Heavystar to Heavystep [Deputy] (When Crescentstar dies or joins StormClan because she mated a StormClan warrior, Heavystep is going to become leader. So both of you will get your wishes :D)

Emberpaw [Medicine Cat Apprentice to Warrior Apprentice] (Sorry, both medicine cats were taken)

Willowheart to Willowshine (easier for me)

Willowshine [Medicine Cat to Medicine Cat Apprentice]

Nightshadow of FireClan to Nightfire (There is also a Nightshadow in StormClan)

Thunderlight to Thunderpaw [Medicine Cat to MC Apprentice] (SORRYY!)

…~* RULES *~…

1. No Mary-Sue names, such as Sunshineflower or Rainbowsunshine.

2. No names that cats don't know about, such ass Pizzaface or Emilyclaw.

3. Weird names are accepted… As long as they're not TOO weird. Like I would be okay with Brokenfang, but not with Mousebrain.

4. If you want your cat to be a "special" cat in my story, then mention it in the "other" section.

5. No more than one main cat can be submitted per person. You must login to have a main so I know it isn't the same person submitting different mains over and over again. (:O)

6. No more than three mains a clan.

7. I might change your rank a little, if someone else already put a cat in.

…~*FORM*~…

Name:  
>Rank:<br>Gender:  
>Clan:<br>Mate:  
>Kin:<br>Kits:  
>MentorApprentice:  
>Description:<br>Other:

Example of the form:

Name: Rabbitwillow  
>Rank: Deputy<br>Gender: Female  
>Clan: StormClan<br>Mate: Stormfur  
>Kin: Hawkfire (father), Leafsong (mother)<br>Kits: None  
>MentorApprentice: None  
>Description: A silver tabby she-cat who has a talent for hunting. She can run extremely fast and can be a bit short-tempered, but is loyal to her clan.<br>Other: Likes to eat rabbits

Here are the open places:

…~*StormClan*~…

Leader: Oakstar

Deputy: Silverstep

Medicine Cat: Willowfern

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Snowpaw (main)

Warriors:

1. Dreamsong

2. Fallenleaf

3. Cherryblossom

4. Winterthaw (main)

5. Nightshadow

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

(13.

14.

15. )

Apprentices:

1. Cinderpaw

2. Fallingpaw

3.

(4.

5. )

Queens:

1. Ripplesong

2. Poppydapple

3.

(4. )

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

(4. )

Kits:

(1. Lightkit

2. Brightkit

3. Redkit

4.

5.

6.

7. )

…~*MoonClan*~…

Leader: Crescentstar

Deputy: Heavystep

Medicine Cat: Brambledawn

(Medicine Cat Apprentice: Willowshine)

Warriors:

1. Frostclaw

2. Pearlstep

3. Shellheart

4. Poolcloud

5. Willowheart

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

(13.

14.

15. )

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw

2.

3.

(4.

5. )

Queens:

1. Breezesong

2. Pebbleheart

3. Paleheart

(4. )

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

(4. )

Kits:

(1. Fangkit

2. Rainkit

3. Snowkit

4. Amberkit

5.

6.

7. )

…~*StreamClan*~…

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Tigerfight

Medicine Cat:

(Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sorrowpaw)

Warriors:

1. Orchardsplash

2. Brokenstrike

3. Willowpool

4. Shallowstep

5. Cranewing

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

(13.

14.

15. )

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

(4.

5. )

Queens:

1. Fawnbreeze

2.

3.

(4. )

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

(4. )

Kits:

(1. Silentkit

2. Sweetkit

3. Harmonykit

4.

5.

6.

7. )

…~*FireClan*~…

Leader: Spiderstar

Deputy: Emberjaw

Medicine Cat: Willowshine

(Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thunderpaw)

Warriors:

1. Roseeye

2. Nightfire

3. Sparkfang

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

(13.

14.

15. )

Apprentices:

1. Runningpaw (main)

2. Sunpaw

3.

(4.

5. )

Queens:

1. Featherbreeze

2.

3.

(4. )

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

(4. )

Kits:

1. Flamekit

2. Adderkit

3. Robbinkit

4.

5.

6.

7.

…~* Clan Descriptions *~…

StormClan: Fast, sly, and loyal. Good at fighting and hunting.

MoonClan: Wise, quick, and agile. Specializes in strategy.

StreamClan: Peaceful, graceful, and careful. Good at fishing and swimming.

FireClan: Strong, fierce, and brave. Extremely good at fighting.

…~* Clan Territories *~…

StormClan: A grassy meadow with a steam running through it. A pile of boulders is on one side of the meadow, and a pine forest on the other. Herbs grow around the stream. An abandoned Twoleg place is in the forest, where more herbs grow. Here, where this area is bordered with FireClan, the two clans often clash over the herbs.

FireClan: A pine forest. On one side is a stream that borders this clan with StreamClan. On the other side is an abandoned Twoleg place with many herbs. They often fight with StormClan here.

StreamClan: On one side of StreamClan's territory is a small willowy area. The willow forest goes into MoonClan's territory. In the middle is a river that splits to two streams. In the fork section is the camp. A small stream borders StreamClan and FireClan. Herbs often grow around this river, which causes clashes between the two clans often.

MoonClan: This territory is lush with prey like rabbits and thrushes. A meadow with many flowers and herbs (including catmint) grows near StormClan's border. A pile of boulders is there two, just out of their reach. The meadow meets a stream that is from StreamClan's territory, where the meadow becomes a willow foreste.

EchoCave: A neutral territory between all the clans is found just past MoonClan and StreamClan's territory. A cave with a small silver pool is here too. Medicine cats and their apprentices meet here every half moon.

Fourtrees: Four trees ironically gathered together in a perfect square, which are two willows for StormClan and MoonClan, a pine from FireClan, and an oak from LeafClan.

If you aren't happy with my cats, or my changes, please tell me in a review or PM me. Also, if I accidently leave out your cat, mention it too. I think I probably did… Tell me cause then I'll feel guilty. Lol :D And I'm sorry if you don't like my story so far! :(

Okay, that's it for my second chapter. (Dodges tomato) HEY! NO TOMATOES! (Dodges pie) NO PIES EITHER! (Catches the donuts thrown at me) Ah, donuts are good. LOL. Reviiiieeeeewwwww!


End file.
